Truth
by BADASSBITCH
Summary: LorenzoFiona oneshot...I like the couple, okay! Don't blame me for shipping it!


**Summary: Fiona's thought's on a certain red haired stalker…but something happens…One shot… **

**Truth**

Lorenzo Belli.

I often wondered about him earlier, old frail man I thought, kind and helpful who only wished for my freedom, I would think. Boy how wrong was I…

I felt Hewie nuzzle my hand with his wet nose, I smile down upon him and caress his soft snowy fur. Oh Hewie, you are the only one now who actually cares about me, I love you so much. We keep walking down the bizarre hall as my thoughts continue to flow about the other Belli. There are lots of ways to describe him…

He was an ambitious man, knows what he wants and will stop at nothing to get it. He's persistent, I'll give him credit for not giving up. The great truth…I wonder what he was talking about? Is there a truth of the world that he wishes to know, or the truth of the Gods he wishes to obtain? I wasn't much of a believer in God, but being here…has changed my perspectives of life.

I wouldn't have been this far without him, I have to say. He hinted everything to me and I would be hopeless and screwed without him. I needed him, and right now apparently he needs me. My Azoth… I wondered what it was, but it seems (with the help of Daniella and Riccardo) it is a source of life that makes beings complete, and he needs it.

My Azoth seems to make him strong, to see him change from a withering old man to a middle aged image of my father and then to a young man, it was overwhelming! Amazing! Exciting! Even down right sexy…

Call me weird, to think an-old-man-turn-young-who-want-to-kill-you as sexy, especially since in a way he is my grandfather. But my father isn't his son, just an experiment just like Riccardo. So I'm not related in blood and flesh with him. But image this…

A tall man of six foot two with a muscular tanned body and past the shoulders red hair, reaching towards you with a devilish smile, watching you with his golden eyes that flickered mischievously and almost possessively…

The man was handsome, I can not deny it. I have been around guys at my school, all popular and well known, and not once thought any of them were handsome. No I've never dated anyone before. Boys have called me sexy, beautiful and pretty, but not once did I ever go out with them. Girls thought I was gay and stayed away, but this is my first crush I guess.

He wants to find the great truth, and with my help I can allow him. He's been trying for a long time as I can guess, wishing to know of the great lord's secrets. But this is the truth, men are not to know of God's truth, they are just his children. We live and we die. That is the only truth.

The great truth…

Is us.

We are the truth of the world, we tell the tale of living. Mine is expect the unexpected or you'll wind up dead. His is to follow your desires, no matter the cost. The cost of five people's live, one person scarred for life and an animal who is to protect that one. I may be blonde, but I think deeply, deeper then regular. This blonde isn't dumb, I can say proudly.

But I wish sometimes I could stop and look at the research he has done, and appreciate the knowledge that this man knows, maybe even help out if I could. I know I'm suppose to be afraid and run for my life, but alchemy has fascinated me ever since I looked around and found out my family heritage was mostly about it.

He is a man of knowledge and truth, but he will find no truth.

I stop in front of a large door, my ticket out.

I run my thin fingers along the beautiful art on the door, breath taking. I push it. It doesn't even budge. "Damn it…" I muttered under my breath, I lean my head against the door, thinking of what to do. 'Maybe there is another way.' I turned and walked down the hall again with Hewie, who looked at me.

I smile, "Don't worry." I reassured him. He barked happily, which echoed. Shit, he might've heard, "Come on boy." I speed up and he followed quickly. I stopped, which way to go, the other hall or the dark shadowy room? But I felt a presence behind me, I froze as my waist was snagged from behind by two strong arms.

Lorenzo.

He chuckled in my ear with his deep, seductive voice, "Ah…Fiona, my dear are you ready to give up? Everything I do is for the Great Truth…" I look at Hewie's snarling figure, with eyes that say calm down. He watched me with his chocolate eyes in fearfully curiosity.

"There is no Great Truth." I said, "We are the Truth…you know that…" It was clear now, what truth was there to find? He never needed me for some truth, he-

Laughing softly he nuzzled my neck, "I know. I lured you here, for you. You figured me out, but I needed to fool that meddlesome Riccardo." His grip tightened, "I was never going to kill you, I have the same, if not more important intention like Riccardo. I require a child, a family. But I needed someone worthy, your body, mind and Azoth proved it." I blush softly.

"Have you longed for me as I longed for you?" He whispered, "Yes." I whispered back feeling his heat in my ear, "Do you belong to me?" "Yes." I felt so weak in his warm touch, "Do you love me?" "Yes." I'm in too deep, it's too late to turn back.

"I am a man of truth, do you wish to be apart of that truth Fiona?" He turned me around to face him, lips centimeters away from mine, his golden eyes pricing my sea ones. "Yes." I breathed.

He kissed me intimately, I moaned and threw my arms over his neck. Hewie was calm and understood that Lorenzo meant no harm to us. I'm glad.

I may have lost my parents.

I may have been kidnapped.

I may never return to my home.

But…

I found love.

I found my truth.

**R&R **

**First hg fic!**

**I adore Lorenzo/Fiona! I'm crazy!**


End file.
